Minecraft 1: Revolution
by chumpatrol1
Summary: Steve is a common peasant who lives in a feudal realm and longs for change. Alex is Steve's bride-to-be, but unfortunate circumstances have driven them to opposite sides of the village. A conflict brings the people to unite under a cause, but unknown to them the problem is much bigger than they thought. T for violence and war. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue

Steve woke up at precisely 6 AM, as he did every morning. A peasant in a small town with no name, Steve was very poor and slept in a dirt shack with other people. His town had no name, but had a malevolent ruler who cried out justice, sharing and equality, but just like in a Orwellian dystopia, these promises weren't kept. The ruler, Herbert Seymour, frequently killed his subjects. Respawn was time consuming, and it was too costly for Herbert Seymour the rich. Steve knew these were lies, as 10 emeralds was cheap compared to the hundreds or possibly thousands Herbert owned.

Swinging himself out of bed, Steve shuffled over to the lonely chest at the corner of the room. As usual, it was completely empty save for a half stack of dirt. Steve was indifferent and closed the chest with a sigh. He would have to find his food elsewhere, possibly in the woods. Steve shuffled out the door and down the gravel and dirt path towards the woods where he worked. Working from 7 AM to 6 PM, Steve chopped down a sizeable amount of trees but got almost none of the reward for his effort. The Town Hall, a large wooden and cobblestone spire in the center of town, was home of Herbert and constantly expanding upwards. Steve continued walking when he saw Herbert Seymour strutting around the streets with his iron equipment. Steve figured that the corrupt leader was going to the fields to take the wheat for himself and would kill anyone in his way. Steve arrived at the woods and looked at his calloused hands. While all people in the Minecraftia Universe were strong and could punch down trees, this act would take its toll over time. Steve looked at the first tree and began punching away.

It was midday and Steve was famished. His pale lips were slightly agape at the sight of not one, but two apples. Steve was about to open his mouth to acquire his only nutrition when a strong, muscular hand grabbed his arm. Steve turned slowly in horror and saw Herbert staring at him with a vicious grin. Herbert eyed the apple and told Steve:-"Don't be greedy! I'll take those if you don't mind." Steve pulled his bony arm away, but Herbert drew his sword. Steve began to sprint, but with no energy Steve could not sustain such speeds. Herbert was upon him, arms raised over his head and an inhuman facial expression. Then Herbert struck.


	2. Respawn

Steve woke up inside a waiting room. Looking around, Steve found a green mark on his hand. There was a long line, with some people being shuffled into one room, and others towards a long hall. A third door with the word "Notch" was near the room, but no one was entering or leaving. Steve looked at the person in front, a short woman with gray hair. Steve tried to talk to her, but found that he was incapable of even opening his mouth.

The long line went forward, but Steve waited patiently. In what felt like hours, Steve was in front of the line. The guard looked at the mark on his hand and his eyes widened. Steve was shoved into the third door and found himself standing face to face with Notch, Man, Myth and Legend. Notch looked mildly surprised and inspected Steve with keen interest. Notch spoke:-"Welcome Steve. You are a lucky recipient of a get-out-of-hell-free card. I know about where you live, and the general life you live. You are looked up to by the people in the village. Steve, you are The One who will liberate your world. I fear you must go back, but I have a gift for you: this Power Amulet. Keep it with you, it will make you stronger. Steve, the world needs a hero, and that hero is you."

Steve was stunned and took the Amulet, but before overcoming his shock woke up in his bed. It was 6 AM again, and his comrades woke and were shocked to find Steve. Larry, the miner, blurted out:-"Man, I thought you were dead!" Steve gave Larry a blank look and told him about his death. Other than Larry, there was Joseph, Freddie and Owen. All 5 men agreed to attend a secretive meeting to topple the power.


	3. Conspiracy

At 12 AM, Steve looked around for anyone who was approaching. With no one in sight, Steve closed the hole where the people were meeting. The meeting place was a small cavern underneath the path, where no grass grew and no one would expect. The purpose of this spot was for a conspiracy against the leader. Steve was delegated the head of the meeting and made all the excutive decisions by democratic vote, and the people were putting forth their ideas.

A young lady no older than 30 spoke up. "We need to acquire tools, but Mr. Seymour seems to be everywhere!" Everyone in the town knew how to make tools, but the part of hiding them was troubling. Larry replied:-"No problem. Herb doesn't like going into the mines. Herb is afraid of dying despite there being enough money for respawn, and we have chests to keep the tools in." With the issue of tools resolved, the next big problem was getting inside the building and dispatching all the guards and Herbert. An older man spoke up:-"I have some connections, I could become a guard if we spare a few shovels."

With many of the major issues resolved on paper, the finer details were discussed. "What about the food?" "Sneak some wheat." "Armor?" "Seymour wouldn't miss a few leather." "Diamond tools and echantments?" Steve looked at the little boy quizzically. Although the sound of shiny blue tools sounded like a game changer, few diamonds were ever found and Herbert would hoard the ones found by his workers. Enchanting would be near impossible too because few of the inhabitants worked in an Experience gaining job and lived long enough to get to a decent level. Finally Steve called the meeting to a close and everyone went to their shabby slums, ready to begin the preparations for the revolution.

Steve woke up the next morning at precisely 6 AM, and he swung himself out of bed. Out of habit he walked towards the chest and opened it. Still no edibles, and Steve was hungry. Steve strolled out the door and went to work. All around him, Steve witnessed the people acting slightly out of place. Raw materials changed hands frequently, and Herbert Seymour never saw the conspiracy. All was going to plan, and the people grew more powerful right under Seymour's nose. After weeks of preparation, the rebels were set for a takeover.


	4. Invasion Pt 1

It was 11 PM at night, and a large crowd gathered a small distance away from the tower. The heavily guarded entrance showed a lot of chatter and sleep, which constituted a lazy and possibly overworked staffing situation. Armed with their wooden and stone pickaxes, shovels and swords and some leather armor, the rebels waited for Steve to give the command to start the attack. Intelligence from the new guard showed that Herbert slept in a lavish room at the top of the tower, but the way up was not easy and would take a very long climb and an excessive amount of fighting.

Some guards toppled over in slumber, and the others went inside for reasons unknown. Steve sent a few scouts to get reconnaissance on the tower and waited. A few minutes later, the scouts came back and reported they found a secret entrance by accident. With this new knowledge, Steve ordered his rebel army to split in two. The half going in for the frontal assault went with Steve, while the flankers went with Owen. Steve and his army attempted to sneak through the front door, but a large army didn't happen to be the quietest and most easily missed thing.

The guards quickly woke up and drew their iron swords. Steve counted 10 guards at the door and ordered for his army to attack fearlessly. The guards, outnumbered 15 to 1, quickly fell and the doors were punched down by the angry mob. Inside the ground level floor were a few guards playing poker, who were literally caught off-guard and were captured by Steve. A large stone staircase spiraled up towards the second floor and the mob rushed up. However, the staircase was narrow and going upwards, and the guards had the advantage this time. With his full leather armor and stone sword, Steve rushed forwards and impaled a guard and pushed down another. Slowly but surely, the guards were thinning out and the army got to the second floor.

The ambushing army was having much better luck. Other than the relatively few zombies and skeletons that spawned in the unused cellar, there was no opposition. Owen climbed up a ladder, followed by his rebel soldiers. After a long climb, Owen exited into a locked storage closet. Armed with a stone pick, Owen knocked down the barrier and found himself in a long hallway. It had one soldier, who was quickly shot in the back by an arrow when he attempted to flee. Owen's army appeared on the fifth floor halfway up the tower. Hearing the battle raging below him, Owen had to come up with a decision swiftly. He could thin the guards above him, go for the pincer move and attack the guards below him, or split his army to attempt to do both. After carefully weighing his options, Owen split his army so a majority would clear the floors above and Freddie would lead the rest to help out Steve.

The battle was difficult on the second floor. Many soldiers on both sides were seriously injured, but the better equipment and food that Herbert's army had gave the defense a large advantage. Steve realized this and was considering a retreat, but then he saw Freddie and his small band of skirmishers. Quickly they chopped down the depleted guards and went on to fight the other guards. Steve screamed a battle cry and charged forwards, knocking down several guards and leaving them exposed. The battle went on for a few more minutes, but the guards were felled and the rebels had won. Unfortunately for them, they had cleared only half the tower and had also suffered many casualties. Tonight was tough, and was still not over.


	5. Invasion Pt 2

Owen's army was currently going slightly off task by going through the extensive chest room of the tower. In it, they found a lot of iron and food, but also a plethora of books, emeralds and other assorted items. They were surprised by some guards on patrol, who had full iron armor and a diamond sword. Readying their new weapons, Owen put his soldiers in a defensive triangle and prepared for the onslaught. To their surprise, the guards instead drew their bows and aimed. With no way to block the arrows, Owen ordered his army to charge forwards. It was his biggest mistake in the battle.

Steve, finding that everyone in the third, fourth and fifth floor had went down to the second floor and died, charged up with his 70 men to take on the guards. With little food and weapon durability left, Steve was losing confidence in his army. A demoralized army meant that they were in a way less willing to win. With this, Steve ordered his men to not take the existing spiral staircase and instead mine a simple staircase to surprise the guards. Whipping out his pickaxe, Steve started on a stone brick and opened a hole in the wall. Surprisingly, he found a chest instead of another stone brick or the outside air. Inside was a shiny diamond sword and 64 dry pork chops. Steve took the sword and distributed the pork chops the best he could. Unfortunately, some of his men deserted to go get food from the woods when Steve announced some might not get fed immediately. The remaining troops sat down to eat their food.

Owen's men, though pelted by arrows, were not taking severe damage. By charging forwards, the guards pulled a nasty trick on them. Drawing some potions of harming, the guards rained on Owen and his army and killed off several men. Severely weakened and lacking additional support, Owen quickly withdrawed his troops into the storage room and ordered a retreat staircase to be mined. However, the wooden pickaxes did not do anything quickly and Owen's army suffered more damage. When the escape staircase was finally built, 2 more casualties were suffered and all the other troops routed due to low health.

Steve's army, better fed now, climbed up to the sixth floor and saw the guards shooting at Owen's drained army. With the guards distracted, Steve and some of his men quickly dispatched the guards and charged towards the other rooms. Finding the rest of the 6th floor desolate, the troops marched up to the 7th floor. After a brief conflict, Steve won with no casualties and they repeated with the 8th floor. However, upon reaching the 9th floor, Steve found an ambush waiting for him. With his men caught up in battle, Steve took advantage of the distraction and ran upstairs into the 10th floor. There he saw Herbert Seymour, long time oppresor of his people. Steve drew his diamond sword and bellowed to his opponent:-"It's all come down to this. I challenge you for justice and liberty!"


	6. The Duel

Herbert Seymour looked out the window:-"I never thought this would happen. All the careful micromanagement! All the mind games! All the victimization! Then you came along and ruined my uptopia." Steve rolled his eyes and retorted:-"This utopia obviously only applies to you. The world you envisioned was only fantasy, and look what reality bought to you." Herbert Seymour turned around to face his opponent. His face scrunched up when he saw who he was facing. "You're the plebe I killed months ago!" he exclaimed. Steve shifted his legs in a defensive stance and prepared for the attack.

Herbert also assumed the same stance and the two foes faced each other down. After what seemed like an eternity Steve rushed forwards intent on pushing Herbert out the window, 50 meters to the hard ground. Herbert had anticipated this and sidestepped the attack. Steve halted near the window and turned around just as Herbert swung his sword to decapitate Steve. Raising his sword, Steve parried the blow and returned by swinging his weapon like an axe.

Herbert stepped backwards and recieved a glancing blow. Steve was enraged at the catlike skill of his adversery and jabbed forwards. Herbert was not anticipating this and the sword pierced through the armor, dealing what Steve estimated to be 4 hearts of damage. Herbert stumbled backwards, clutching his abdomen. Steve took advantage and landed several light blows on Herbet, but Herbert headbutted Steve and took out a shiny apple. Herbert inhaled the gold fruit and his wounds closed up, and then his muscles grew bigger.

Steve quickly spun on his heel and ran to the center of the room, where he had enough room to move his feet. Unfortunately, this extra space was not in any way more advantageous than where he was previously. Herbert stabbed and slashed Steve, who had no time to react, and Steve fell to the ground. Pulling out his power amulet, Steve used it and was lifted up off his feet by the magic. A maroon aura surrounded Steve as his arm muscles bulged to twice the usual size. Herbert Seymour looked at Steve and his eyes widened. Steve, with newfound confidence, violently swung his sword. The blade sliced through the air and Herbert's armor, and Herbert gasped in pain. Regaining his footing, Herbert spun around quickly in an attempt to push Steve back, but since Herbert left himself open Steve countered and gave a long slash down Herbert's back.

Herbet, in a critical state, surrendered. Steve hesitated, and at that critical moment Herbert jabbed Steve right over the heart. Thankfully, his Minecraftian body allowed the damage to spread out and Steve survived the blow. However, Steve still suffered the knockback and was disoriented, and Herbert seized the advantage and landed several hits. Steve registered that he had only about 2 hit points left, and was about to admit defeat and die when an arrow pierced Herbert Seymour's skull. Steve looked up tiredly, and blood covered his eyes. A familiar orange haired figure wielding a bow and arrow. Steve could not believe his eyes, as it was his girlfriedn who happened to save him. Turning his head to the corpse in front of him, Steve watched as Herbert dissolved into smoke and his items poured out. Steve picked them up and got up shakily. Inspecting the items, Steve found a potion of regeneration and drank it hastily. As his wounds closed up, Steve walked downstairs with his girlfriend Alex and went to address his army.


	7. Epilogue

Steve and Alex descended the staircase towards the ground floor and discussed future leadership strategies. "Alex, a dictatorship or monarchy won't cut it." Alex replied:-"Right. Perhaps a government where people vote on what they want." Steve thought about it for a moment and argued:-"Most people in the village are not educated enough to make the right decisions on important issues." Alex, in a moment of briliance, proposed a sort of government known to most as a Republic. "The people should vote on a ruler, and the ruler rules for some time. He or she will make the decisions but there would be multiple rulers with different powers." Steve nodded in agreement and they continued to descend the stairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, Steve opened the door for Alex and they both addressed the crowd. "Friends, warriors and civilians. Together we have liberated ourselves from a tyrant, and it is time to rule ourselves. Alex proposes that we decide upon a group of rulers amongst ourselves, and this decision will be made a week from now. You may now go in peace, and you may walk as free men and women. I will sort out the mess in the tower." Steve and Alex went back into the tower as the crowd and soldiers disbanded and went back to their homes.

A week later, Steve and Alex had used their money to afford a proper wedding and the results for the election had come in. Owen announced to the impatient crowd:-"As head ruler, Steve Blocker. As lower rulers, Larry Rubenstein and Ethan Seyless. These will be your rulers for the next year and will help make important decisions regarding this new nation of Libercraftia. If you as a people are unhappy from your rulers, a vote will be held to rid the country of your leader. We will expand the government as the population grows and make sure the people still have power." With a bright sunrise and a bright future ahead of them, the people of Libercraftia cheered with passion.


End file.
